Re:Estrellas que Iluminan mi Cielo
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Desde que fue salvado, cargo con una maldición. Esa maldición le arrebato su sueño. Esa maldición sigue viviendo con él, aun si no lo sabe. Pero ellas lo devolvieron a su camino. Al camino que se le fue arrebatado. Gracias a ellas, lo recupero. Gracias a las estrellas que iluminan su cielo.


**Re: Estrellas que Iluminan mi Cielo**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Ustedes son las estrellas que iluminan mi cielo…— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— hablar normal.

" _Mi ideal…se desvanece en la oscuridad…"—_ eran los pensamientos del niño— pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 1: Rey Caído**

En una habitación de un edificio de Japón, un niño de no más de nueve años estaba acostado en su cama. La habitación en si no estaba muy decorada. Lo único destacable que poseía era un librero de tamaño mediano con muchos libros, y un estante con algunos trofeos de **Kendou** , junto a la respectiva **Shinai** apoyada en la pared.

El niño tenía un cabello rubio dorado en un estilo algo salvaje y despeinado, ojos azules como el cielo despejado, piel algo bronceada, y una estatura un poco más alta que los de su edad. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas sobre otra camiseta de mangas largas negra, un pantalón corto verde y zapatillas blancas con detalles azules. En su cuello, había un crucifijo de plata.

El niño estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, disfrutando del placer que era dormir con tranquilidad, sin preocupaciones, sin pensamientos, sin impedimentos, sin nada que lo molestara, solo sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en su cabeza, usándolas como almohada.

De repente, la puerta fue abierta, y los ojos del rubio se abrieron con incredulidad para levantarse abruptamente y mirar en dirección a la puerta.

Naruto...— una voz severa se escuchó en la habitación— ¿Hoy no tenías **Kendou**?

La culpable de hablar era una mujer joven, de no más de veinte años, cabello rubio pálido en un estilo corto hasta el cuello, ojos marrones y tez blanca. Su rostro naturalmente era hermoso y suave, pero ahora era severo. Su vestimenta consistía en un traje completo de monja con un velo en su cabeza, que ocultaba parte de su cabello corto.

¡Lily-san!— dijo el nombrado Naruto con asombro, viendo como la mujer estaba con sus manos en su cintura, viéndolo con seriedad y severidad.

Te he preguntado si hoy tienes **Kendou**.— Lily estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando al niño con severidad en su rostro.

Si…hoy tengo **Kendou**.— confeso el niño rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado.

Si hoy tienes **Kendou** , ¿Por qué no estás preparado?— pregunto Lily sonriendo dulcemente.

Porque… ¿Por qué me quede dormido?— dijo el niño algo dudoso, causando que Lily suspirara y negara con la cabeza.

Ve rápido, o rezaras por castigo.— dijo Lily con seriedad, causando que Naruto se tensara a la vez que rápidamente se levantaba, tomando la **Shinai** y pasando a su lado.

El nombre del niño era Naruto, solo Naruto, ese era el nombre que tenía bordado la manta en donde estaba dormido cuando se le fue entregado a Lily. Por lo tanto, era huérfano, pero para empeorar las cosas era un niño huérfano con rasgos extranjeros en Japón de todos los lugares.

Algunos niños no lo trataban bien por ese hecho, ignorándolo y alejándose de él, con miradas que Naruto podía identificar claramente.

Lily vio como Naruto salía de la habitación con una leve sonrisa, viendo la pequeña habitación decorada.

Acercándose al librero, la mujer miro los diferentes libros que estaban acomodados.

Eran libros de historia y cultura, tanto japonesa como de otras naciones y países. Anécdotas de Europa, tanto como antes o después de la edad media. Los periodos de Japón, armas pasadas y actuales, estrategia, estilos de pelea, libros de supervivencia. Historias, mitos, folklore, leyendas, héroes, muchos libros de todos los tipos.

Mientras que no le gustaba mucho que un niño tuviera todos esos libros, ella no podía hacer nada para quitárselos. Ya lo había intentado antes, pero lo único que logro fue que Naruto los robara de su habitación.

Viendo los diferentes trofeos de **Kendou** en el estante, Lily pensó en la habilidad de Naruto para el **Kendou**.

Ese niño era muy habilidoso, siendo entrenado desde hace tres años por alguien muy competente en el arte de la espada. Desde pequeño, Naruto ha demostrado tener más reflejos y habilidades que un niño normal. En pocas palabras, Naruto era un niño anormal, alguien que fácilmente podría destacar en una multitud. Podría era la palabra.

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del orfanato, teniendo su **Shinai** en sus hombros, tomando el mango de la espada con su mano derecha y tomando la punta con su mano izquierda.

El rostro de Naruto era una sonrisa normal y corriente, una sonrisa que encontrarías en cualquier niño normal.

Pasando una estatua de un santo, Naruto se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Estando en Japón, era raro ver monjas o sacerdotes, pero este era un orfanato especial, uno creyente en dios, con todo de él, siendo monjas, oraciones a la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena, estatuas de algunos seres reconocidos.

Por una extraña razón, el orfanato poseía muchos fondos, pero aun así pocos niños. Naruto era testigo de eso. Porque desde que recordaba, prácticamente veía llegar a los niños y quedarse por un tiempo, para luego irse. Las monjas siempre les decían que los niños fueron adoptados, y se fueron sin despedirse. Algo muy extraño

Al salir del orfanato, Naruto vio el edificio desde afuera.

Era un enorme edificio con apariencia de una mansión de tres pisos, que era capaz de albergar a muchos huérfanos. En el jardín del orfanato, había muchos juegos para niños, los suficientes para entretener a los pequeños, siendo toboganes, cajas con arena, hamacas. Otra característica del orfanato era que estaba en medio del pueblo, quedando en el centro de toda la ciudad.

Mientras que por exterior Naruto mostraba una sonrisa, por el interior era otra historia.

Desde que podía recordar, siempre estuvo en ese orfanato, y nadie lo había adoptado.

Eso lo hacía sentirse algo triste, porque chicos peores que él fueron adoptados primero. No sabía que tenían los demás que él no tenía. Que tenia de malo ser un niño rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada, que mostraba ser alegre, extrovertido, entrenando **Kendou** y con potencial de entrenar otras cosas.

Llegando a una calle en especial, Naruto se quedó quieto, esperando a que llegaran por él. Un autobús dirigido por su entrenador siempre lo buscaba, siendo su método de viaje para él y sus compañeros.

Luego de un par de minutos esperando, el autobús llego por él, y cuando se abrió la puerta, una voz bulliciosa se hizo presente.

¡Naruto-kun!— grito un hombre con un Gi blanco, siendo muy musculoso y teniendo cabello negro con ojos iguales— ¡A entrenar!

Kariya-Sensei...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Ese hombre era su Sensei, Takigawa Kariya, la persona que lo encontró y lo invito a entrenar **Kendou**.

Naruto y Kariya tenían una gran relación. Ambos se conocían desde hace tres años, siendo Kariya la persona que lo ayudo y entreno en el **Kendou**. Kariya vio el potencial en un niño huérfano, y decidió ayudarlo a sacar ese potencial entrenándolo.

Al entrar al autobús, el silencio comenzó a reinar. Todos los niños se quedaron callados, y Naruto camino hacia el último asiento del vehículo.

Todos comenzaron a susurrar a escondidas, mientras que Naruto solo se cruzaba de brazos, reposando su cabeza en la ventana y veía el paisaje de afuera.

Poco tiempo después, llegaron al gran **Dōjō** donde practicaban **Kendou** y otras artes de Japón.

Era un enorme **Dōjō** tradicional, con muchos maniquíes de madera en él, y el salón estaba dividido en un área con exterior para los practicantes de **Kyudou**.

Al entrar ahí dentro, Naruto fue a vestirse con un traje más móvil, y al volver, llevaba puesto el uniforme que los niños practicantes de **Kendou** llevaban. Puede que muchos lo practicaran, pero él era el único de su edad, los demás practicantes tenían entre 13 y 15 años.

¡Bien, niños, continuemos donde lo dejamos ayer!— grito el Sensei musculoso y entusiasta.

Cuando los niños lo escucharon, todos comenzaron a dividirse en grupos y comenzaron a entrenar, dejando solo a Naruto, que se encamino a un maniquí solitario, su maniquí personal.

Al llegar ahí, el rubio comenzó a practicar estocadas y golpes, siendo precios y certeros. El niño hubiera seguido practicando, pero unas risitas a su espalda lo detuvieron, y al voltearse, Naruto vio a un grupo de niños, siendo mayores, de unos trece años. Todos ellos llevaban puestos el mismo uniforme que él, teniendo sus **Shinai** en sus manos y mirándolo con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **Yoh** …("Hola…") **Daken** ("Perro Bastardo")— dijo uno de ellos, el líder de la pequeña banda, llevando una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro—¿Creo que sabes porque estoy aquí?

 **Daken** era un apodo que uno de ellos le había dado. Su apodo era perro bastardo o mestizo.

Apretando su **Shinai** en su mano, Naruto tomo su armadura y caso y se los coloco, asistiendo con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al centro del **Doujou** , causando que el líder del pequeño grupo también se acercara con una sonrisa en su rostro, y atrayendo la atención de todos.

El Sensei observo eso mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, preparado para ser el juez de la batalla.

Naruto y el líder de la pequeña banda se encontraban separados por poca distancia.

Luego de escuchar a su Sensei aprobar el combate, el niño de trece años se movió para atacar a Naruto con una estocada frontal, dirigida al abdomen, pero el niño desvió el golpe, y luego de desviarlo, rápidamente elevo su **Shinai** para entregarle un golpe en la cabeza al niño mayor, que le acertó completamente.

¡Punto para Naruto-kun!— grito el Sensei levantando su mano.

El niño mayor gruño mientras que sacudía la cabeza, volviendo a colocarse en posición, mirando a Naruto con enojo en sus ojos.

Al escuchar la aprobación, el niño mayor volvió a moverse solo que más lento y con más cuidado. Viendo que su oponente era más cauteloso, Naruto corrió rápidamente para darle un corte vertical, que su oponente pudo detener a duras penas, pero al hacerlo, tropezó con sus pies mientras caía al suelo. El niño se levantó rápidamente, pero al hacerlo, fue recibido por una estocada rápida pero fuerte de Naruto en su pecho.

¡Punto para Naruto-kun!— grito Kariya de nuevo con su entusiasmo natural.

Este era el tercer combate y el ultimo, por lo que Naruto decidió terminarlo rápido.

Cuando escucho la aprobación, Naruto se movió velozmente para atacar a su contrincante, enviándole dos estocadas que apenas pudo bloquear, pero al terminar de esquivar, el niño envió su propia estocada, que Naruto esquivo dando un paso a la derecha, y luego de hacerlo, le entrego un golpe en la cabeza.

¡El ganador es Naruto-kun!— grito el Sensei asistiendo con la cabeza.

El niño mayor gruño mientras se sacaba su protector y temblaba de la ira, escuchando los comentarios que los demás niños decían. Viendo como Naruto se sacaba su propio protector y se retiraba, el niño comenzó a correr con un grito y su shinai en alto, con objetivo de golpear al mocoso, mientras el Sensei veía la escena con incredulidad.

Cuando el matón estaba a punto de llegar, Naruto volteo esquivando el ataque, moviéndose a la derecha para golpear la mano del niño mayor, haciendo que este soltara la **Shinai** , seguido de ello, Naruto se agacho girando y moviendo su pie, haciendo una barrida y logrando que el matón cayera de espaldas al suelo.

El niño mayor tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el dolor por su caída y al volver a abrirlos, vio con miedo a Naruto, que tenía su **Shinai** en el cuello del niño.

Todos los niños miraban con miedo a Naruto, porque ellos lo sabían.

Por unos segundos, la presencia de Naruto había cambiado, su aura había cambiado.

Mientras que Naruto siempre era molestado e ignorado por sus compañeros, el rubio siempre trataba de ser amable y alegre, buscando la aceptación de sus compañeros, buscando su amistad.

Por esa razón, el aura o presencia de Naruto era siempre la misma, la de una persona alegre y entusiasta, la de una persona que no importa lo que harías, siempre sonreiría. Pero esa aura cambio hace unos segundos.

Hace unos segundos, el aura de Naruto cambio para dar paso a un aura poderosa, orgullosa, severa y seria. Una que exigía respeto, y lo obtenía sin impedimentos.

Pero los niños solo sintieron esa aura por unos segundos, solo para ver como Naruto sonreía despreocupadamente extendiendo su mano para tratar de ayudar al niño mayor a levantare. Más solo consiguió un golpe en su mano, ya que el niño tirado en el suelo se levantó por sus propios méritos.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Naruto tomo la segunda **Shinai** en el suelo y se dirigió a su maniquí personal, donde comenzó a practicar un estilo de lucha con dos espadas.

El tiempo de entrenamiento paso, y Naruto termino su día.

Cuando estaba por irse a vestir y salir del salón, vio a los practicantes de **Kyudou**.

Naruto los observo tranquilamente por unos instantes. Analizando sus movimientos, y su estilo de lanzamiento.

Siempre le fue muy sencillo ver esas cosas y analizarlas cuando se trataba de combate y armas. Esa era una de las razones por las que se unió a **Kendou**.

Pero el niño negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a dirigirse al autobús. Ahora había una diferencia.

Todos lo evitaban más notoriamente. Naruto caminaba con su sonrisa habitual, y noto como se acercó a dos niños que hablaban, pero ellos se alejaron en el momento que lo vieron a su lado.

Esto era habitual. Todos lo ignorarían. Él podía reconocer fácilmente esas miradas. Esa mirada de miedo. Como se alejaban y si se acercaban, era para tratar de intimidarlo. Después de todo, la gente tiende a odiar lo que le da miedo.

Naruto subió al autobús, y se dirigió a su lugar habitual, solo. Sentándose y mirando la calle, Naruto comenzó a pensar en las miradas de los adultos y niños. Mientras que la de los niños era de miedo, los adultos lo miraban con repulsión.

Naruto miro a los pasajeros del autobús. Todos hablaban entre ellos en silencio. Tratando de no ser observados por él.

El autobús continuo dirigiéndose hacia su parada habitual, y al estar ahí, Naruto se despidió de su Sensei con su sonrisa característica, y se encamino al orfanato. Al llegar fue recibido por Lily-san con una sonrisa.

Naruto.— dijo la monja mientras daba un paso a la derecha, mostrando que detrás de ella había una estatua de la virgen María— Reza conmigo.

Naruto solo sonrió asistiendo con la cabeza, sabiendo que si se negaba ella no lo dejaría ir hasta que aceptara. Ella era muy inflexible en esos temas.

Caminando hacia Lily, Naruto se colocó a su lado para luego posicionarse de rodillas, y comenzar a rezar junto a Lily.

El no creía en dios, no era que es un ateo, sino que no creía en dios como el centro del universo. Si creía que existía algo más grande que ellos, pero decidió no darle importancia a esos temas.

Un tiempo después, Naruto termino de rezar, y se dirigió a su habitación, bajo los atentos ojos de Lily.

 **Tiempo después**

Fuego por todos lados.

Personas gritando por ayuda, esperando ser salvadas de su inevitable muerte.

Cadáveres por doquier, muertos por el fuego o por los escombros. Sus muertes variaban entre esas dos.

Un niño caminaba entre el fuego y los cuerpos como si nada. En su rostro, había una mirada vacía mientras ignoraba todo a su alrededor. Ignoraba las personas que le gritaban por ayuda. Ignoraba los cadáveres que había llegado a pisar.

Naruto caminaba por ese enorme incendio con una mirada vacía en su rostro. Cayendo al suelo, permaneció en él por unos segundos. Apretando sus puños, Naruto se levantó con unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Siguió su rumbo sin un destino fijo, solo con un deseo en su mente.

Deseaba ser salvado.

Continúo su camino hasta que un derrumbe lo detuvo, y una de esas rocas hirvientes cayó en su pecho, justo arriba de su crucifijo. Naruto se quedó así, en esa misma posición, ignorado el dolor en su pecho por ser quemado, ignorando el dolor en todo su cuerpo. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo mirando el cielo con su mirada vacía.

Luego de lo que Naruto creyó que eran años, alguien comenzó a quitar los escombros de encima de él. Al hacerlo, Naruto pudo enfocar sus ojos y ver la silueta de alguien.

Ese alguien lloraba de alegría y felicidad. Lo demostró cuando tomo su pequeña mano y la coloco en su mejilla, susurrando palabras de agradecimiento.

Naruto solo tuvo un pensamiento antes de desmayarse.

" _Me gustaría…ser igual de feliz que él…"_ \- pensó Naruto mientras inconscientemente una lagrima caía de uno de sus ojos, mirando como el hombre lloraba de alegría pura al salvarlo.

Poco después de desmayarse completamente, una gran luz lleno el área.

 **Hospital**

En el hospital del pueblo, Naruto reposaba en una habitación, estando en una cama blanca con una bata de hospital, mirando la ventana.

Por lo que Naruto sabía, fue el único sobreviviente de esa tragedia. Murieron alrededor de 500 personas, pero sin embargo él fue el único al que pudieron salvar de los escombros.

Naruto continuo viendo la ventana con una mirada tranquila en sus ojos, hasta que escucho como alguien abría la puerta. Volteando su rostro, observo a un hombre vestido de negro hablando con una enfermera y una monja, Lily.

Ese hombre termino de hablar con las dos mujeres, y volteo para dirigirse hacia él, y cuando lo hizo, Naruto abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido de ver a la persona que lo salvo aquí.

Hola…— lo saludo con un tono de voz tranquilo- Tu debes ser Naruto-kun, ¿no?- Naruto miro al hombre con curiosidad- Te lo preguntare directamente, ¿Qué prefieres, ser enviado al orfanato o ser adoptado por un señor que apenas conoces?

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. Ahora tenía sentido la razón por que Lily estaba hablando con el señor que lo salvo. Él quería adoptarlo.

El niño gano una mirada de pensamiento, teniendo un rostro pensativo, colocando su mano en su barbilla. Continuo así por unos segundos, hasta que asistió con la cabeza.

Me alegro.— dijo con una sonrisa de alegría mientras sacaba una caja de ropa de debajo de la cama— Entonces, arréglate encogida. Necesitas acostumbrarte a tu nuevo hogar lo antes posible….Olvide mencionarte algo importante. Escucha…— Kiritsugu enfoco sus ojos en los suyos con una sonrisa en su rostro— Antes de todo te lo diré…soy un mago.

 **Tiempo después**

Patético. Inútil. Lamentable.

Esas eran tres palabras de las muchas que definirían la humanidad en la actualidad.

Antes, en su era dorada, toda la humanidad tenía su utilidad. Todos tenían sus papeles y los interpretaban a la perfección. Incluso los esclavos tenían su importancia y utilidad.

Pero ahora la humanidad carecía de sentido. Se convirtieron en arrogantes, traidores, farsantes.

El tiempo actual carecía de la belleza que alguna vez tuvo su tiempo, su edad dorada. El mundo actual era un fracaso. Ya no tenía el valor suficiente como para ser llamado suyo.

Este ya no era su tesoro. Su valor se deterioró por lo patéticos que llegaron a ser los humanos actuales.

Uno de los primeros pensamientos que llegaron a su cabeza fue tirar tal posesión inútil como quien tiraba una manzana podrida, porque eso era. El mundo actual era una fruta podrida más en su jardín.

Pero desestimo esa idea. Una mejor era una renovación, una purificación de su jardín. Volver a hacerlo. Destruir todos los vestigios de su terrible pasado y presente, para volver a hacer un futuro digno, para volver a hacer un mundo digno de ser llamado suyo.

El mundo se volvería a hacer. Sería un mundo bello y glorioso, digno de ser parte de su tesoro. Digno de ser gobernado por el verdadero rey del universo.

En un parque de un pueblo, una bella mujer estaba sentada.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, de largo cabello rubio dorado, de un color más dorado que el oro puro. Su cabello era tan largo que llegaba a sus rodillas, siendo lacio, fino como el oro. Su estatura era muy alta para ser una mujer, siendo 1.79. Sus ojos eran de un color carmesí tal y como la sangre, que tenían un brillo espectral. Su piel bronceada que mostraba sus hermosos rasgos, su bello rostro, que ahora mismo llevaba una mueca mientras que observaba el parque.

Su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca con cuello en V, que daba una gran vista a su escote, con sus mangas siendo hasta sus antebrazos. En su cuello y muñecas llevaba unos collares y brazaletes de oro puro. Una ajustada falda hasta sus muslos con estampado de pitón. En sus pies usaba unos zapatos de tacón blanco. ("Ya saben quién es, no necesito dejar de fingir que no lo saben. Su falda imagínela como los pantalones que usa en Fate Zero. Es Gilgamesh, ¿se dieron cuenta?") La ropa actual que usaba no hacía nada para ocultar sus senos enormes, pequeña cintura y grandes caderas. ("Sus medidas imagínenlas como 100-62-98")

Ella ahora mismo, la mujer sentía la decepción que le brindaba la época actual. Tendría que aumentar el ritmo de sus planes. Este jardín podrido necesitaba ser renovado, inmediatamente.

Visito cada lugar del mundo, buscando algo que la haga cambiar de opinión, lo que sea. Buscando un humano, un ser que no esté podrido, una fruta en especial en este jardín que mientras antes estaba repleto de frutas, ahora era un jardín podrido.

Levantándose del asiento, la mujer suspiro decepcionada.

Este era uno de los últimos países que visitaría. Si en el siguiente no hallaba algo que la entretuviera, su plan se pondría en marcha en las siguientes horas.

La mujer se detuvo cuando sintió algo que la intereso en gran medida.

Era una presencia fuerte que liberaba poder. Pero no solo exudaba eso, sino que también liberaba orgullo, confianza, fuerza.

Pero esas características se ocultaban. Esa aura se ocultaba en una especie de mascara.

Eso la llenaba de curiosidad.

Ella no tenía nada que hacer, y estaba buscando algo que la detuviera de su plan de acabar con el mundo actual.

Dirigiéndose hacia donde sentía la presencia, la mujer encontró el dueño de esa aura en alguien que la impresiono.

Era un niño vagamente similar a ella, con cabello rubio dorado y piel bronceada, solo que sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo despejado.

Era de ese niño de dónde provenía el aura que sentía. En esa aura, sentía el poder, orgullo, fuerza, confianza. Pero podía sentir que ese niño escondía esos rasgos, los ocultaba bajo una máscara, y esa mascara tenía la apariencia de una mirada calmada a la vez que caminaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Ese niño desprendía tal aura, pero sin embargo la escondía bajo la máscara de un plebeyo.

No podía creerlo. Un niño tan joven exudaba un aura así. Esa aura era la de un rey. Innegablemente sentía que ese niño podría ser un rey.

Hacer eso era imperdonable. Alguien que tenía semejante poder y aura no debía esconderla. Esconderla usando una máscara de plebeyo. Era imperdonable.

Caminando hacia el joven, la hermosa mujer decidió hablar con él.

Muchacho.— el tono era calmado y confiado.

El niño se detuvo para voltear y ver a la mujer que lo llamo a los ojos.

Al instante supo que ella no era normal. Sus ojos dejaron de ser calmados para mostrar reconocimiento.

La mujer sonrió. Al menos el mocoso sabía reconocer a un verdadero rey de un simple campesino. Pero fue lo siguiente lo que logro hacer a la mujer sentirse genuinamente sorprendida.

El niño no se inclinó ante ella. El niño no se asustó. El niño no mostro esa máscara de plebeyo.

Como si fuera una especie de saludo, el niño dejo caer la máscara.

Los ojos de la mujer seguían mirando a los ojos azules del niño. Su rostro no cambio de ser calmado y confiado a pesar del asombro.

La valentía que mostraba el niño era admirable. Conocer a un rey y desafiarlo, mirarlo a los ojos sin imputarse, sin inclinarse, sin mostrar respeto.

Todos esos rasgos de valentía y poder en un niño pequeño que no aparentaba más de doce años la llenaban de curiosidad.

Ambos seres se miraron a los ojos. Sin decir nada, uno con calma en su rostro, la otra con su calma y sonrisa confiada.

El silencio perduro por unos segundos, hasta que la mujer sonrió arrogantemente.

¿Sabes quién soy, muchacho?— pregunto la mujer con su misma sonrisa.

…No sé quién eres...— respondió el niño rubio con calma— Pero sé que eres diferente a los demás…Puedo decir eso en base a lo que siento.

Ohhh...— la mujer miro con curiosidad palpable en sus ojos al pequeño— ¿Cómo soy diferente, muchacho? Dímelo.

Es tu presencia...— dijo el niño mirándola atentamente— Tu presencia no pertenece a la de una persona normal...— luego de decir eso, el niño gano una mirada de pensamiento— Puedo sentir que eres alguien que ha vivido la gloria…pero a pesar de esa gloria, ha sentido el dolor insoportable…el dolor del mundo.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron levemente ante eso, solo para volver a su posición normal, suprimiendo una risita.

Un pensamiento estaba presente en la mente de la mujer.

" _¿Cómo es posible que esta pequeña gema estuvo apartada de mis ojos por tanto tiempo?"_ — se preguntó la mujer.

Estuvo viajando por todo el mundo conocido. Desde cientos de años ha viajado por todo el mundo, buscando algo que llamara su atención. Buscando una pequeña gema como la que tenía frente a sus ojos. Y ahora mismo la tenía aquí.

Eres muy interesante, muchacho...— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando atentamente al niño con un montón de emociones corriendo por sus orbes rojos— Dime tu nombre. Considéralo un honor, porque has logrado tomar mi atención en esta era de humanos decepcionantes.

Naruto— dijo Naruto con tranquilidad.

Naruto...— dijo la mujer con un asentimiento, gustándole el sonido de ese nombre— Le has dado a tu rey aire fresco muchacho. Una bocanada de aire puro en un mundo tan contaminado. Debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo.

¿Por qué debería?— no había confusión en el tono del niño, sino curiosidad— No creo que me sienta orgulloso de tal cosa.

En lugar de sentirse ofendida por tales palabras, la curiosidad aumento. ¿Cómo era posible que él no se sintiera orgulloso por complacerla, a ella, el rey de todo el universo?

¿Enserio? Muchacho, yo debería castigarte por no tener el orgullo por darle a tu rey su placer…pero decido pasarlo por esta vez.— la mujer tenía un rostro calmado y confiado, como de costumbre— En lugar de eso, te pregunto, ¿Qué te satisfacerla? ¿Qué te haría sentir orgulloso?— ella exigió saber.

Morir siguiendo el camino que me he propuesto.— respondió Naruto luego de un segundo de silencio.

La mujer miro a Naruto por unos segundos luego de escuchar esas palabras.

" _Para que un niño declare así su ideal tan valientemente..."_ — pensó la mujer con un tono deductivo— _"O es un niño estúpidamente idealista que no sabe el peso verdadero de su ideal…o es alguien que fue marcado tan duramente que ya no se puede considerar un niño"_ — la mente de la mujer corría a gran velocidad, con pensamientos sobre el mocoso frente a ella— ¿Qué camino sigues? Muchacho.— exigió saber la mujer.

El camino para volverme un héroe.— respondió Naruto con calma.

La mujer parpadeo, solo para soltar una risita.

"Un héroe" ¿dices?— pregunto con una risita, solo para comenzar a reír fuertemente— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No hay nada más divertido que eso! ¿¡Sabes lo ridículo que es el camino que has elegido!?

Lo sé...— respondió el niño sin inmutarse por su risa.

Muchacho… ¿Sabes lo que debes hacer para ser llamado héroe? ¿De las cosas que uno debe lograr para ser reconocido como tal? ¿Y del poder que debe tener para realizar cualquier tarea que deba hacer?— pregunto la mujer entre risitas, sin embargo, la risa termino para dar lugar a la ira— ¡Eso, muchacho, es un imposible! ¡Uno no elige ser un héroe! ¡Uno es elegido para serlo! ¡El camino que has elegido caminar no tiene un objetivo claro que puedas lograr!

¿No tiene un objetivo claro?— dijo Naruto inclinado un poco su cabeza— Me has entendido mal.

… ¿Qué quieres decir, muchacho?— pregunto la mujer alzando un poco las cejas.

Deseo convertirme en un héroe para a aquellos a quienes deseo proteger.— dijo Naruto mirando atentamente la reacción de la mujer— Un héroe que proteja a los que amo. Derrotar cualquier oposición que se les meta en su camino.

¿Y quiénes son ellos, muchacho?— pregunto la mujer con curiosidad.

Mi padre es uno…Kariya-Sensei es otro, y la ultima es Lily-san, que es como una madre para mi.— conto Naruto con una leve sonrisa al hablar de su madre.

Pero, ¿Qué hay de los demás?— pregunto la mujer mirando a su alrededor, notando que estaban solos en el parque, pero aun así, ella extendió sus brazos a sus lados— ¿Qué hay de las personas aquí, en este pueblo, en este mundo? ¿Qué hay de los patéticos mestizos viviendo sus vidas?

Personas que no conozco todavía.— respondió Naruto con calma.

¿Entonces no los consideras dignos de salvación?— pregunto la mujer estrechando levemente sus ojos.

Claro que no. Aunque no las conozco, si sus vidas corrieran peligro debido a los caprichos de otros, no dudare en dar mi vida para salvarlos.—respondió Naruto con tranquilidad, sin titubear ni una vez.

Pero no conoces realmente a esos mestizos.— dijo la mujer de brazos cruzados— ¿Qué pasaría si una de esas personas a las que has salvado se convierte en un patético villano que no sería digna de salvación? ¿Qué hubiera sido mejor dejarlo morir desde un principio?

No se trata de lo que si pudiera ser.— dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza— Les daré el beneficio de la duda. Porque nadie merece morir por los prejuicios de lo que podría o no ser cierto.

Ambos rubios se quedaron en silencio luego de esas palabras. Los dos mirándose a los ojos, sin parpadear, sin desviar la mirada, sin retroceder al choque de voluntades.

Fue así hasta que la mujer sonrió de verdad. Una sonrisa muy hermosa.

Qué curioso eres.— dijo la mujer sonriendo hermosamente— Un héroe para unos pocos y para aquellos en necesidad, sin importar quienes podrían llegar a ser. Ese objetivo puede que no sea imposible para ti. Después de todo, eres diferente a estos mestizos.— luego de decir esas palabras, la mujer se inclinó levemente para colocar una de sus manos en la mejilla de Naruto, acariciándola con cariño, y el niño inconscientemente se apoyó en su toque— Estaré ansiosa por verte crecer, mi muchacho. Porque será una gran vista.

Palmeando la mejilla de Naruto, la mujer volteo para comenzar a caminar, con un invisible contoneo de caderas.

" _No me decepciones, muchacho"_ — pensó la mujer con acero en sus ojos— _"Pruébame que tú eres digno de mi atención"_

Naruto permaneció viendo a la mujer rubia por unos instantes, para encogerse de hombros y voltear, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa.

En el camino a su casa, Naruto pensaba en muchas cosas.

Desde que fue adoptado por Kiritsugu, su vida cambio mucho.

Kiritsugu había ordenado construir una casa en su pueblo natal, siendo una enorme casa estilo japonesa tradicional.

Al poco tiempo de llegar a esa casa, Naruto comenzó a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, y a descubrir nuevas cosas.

La reputación de su padre como mercenario, un asesino de magos que utilizaba sus conocimientos sobre magia y armas de fuego para acabar con sus enemigos y la magia de magos más experimentados.

Otra cosa que paso fue que un tiempo después de llegar a su nueva casa que recibió una conversación muy importante por parte de Kiritsugu.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto y Kiritsugu estaban sentados en el jardín de su casa, ambos mirando las estrellas.

Padre e hijo llevaban un Kimono, gris para Naruto y negro para Kiritsugu.

Los dos miraban las estrellas en silencio, disfrutando la vista, hablando de vez en cuando.

Cuando era pequeño, quería ser un héroe de la justicia.— conto Kiritsugu mirando al cielo, sin voltear a mirar a Naruto.

¿Y que con eso? ¿Querías serlo? ¿Lo dejaste?— pregunto Naruto mirando a su padre adoptivo.

Si…es una desgracia. Ser un héroe es por tiempo limitado, cuando te vuelves adulto, es difícil llamarte así.— Kiritsugu tenía una sonrisa amarga en su rostro al momento de decir eso— Debí haberme dado cuenta de eso más rápido.

Ya veo...Entonces, no puedes hacer nada.— Kiritsugu asistió ante esas palabras— Como no puedes hacerlo, yo lo seré por ti.— Kiritsugu dejo de mirar las estrellas para mirar a su hijo asombrado por esas palabras—Tu ya eres adulto, así que ya no puedes hacerlo. Pero yo puedo hacerlo, ¿cierto?— una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto— Deja tu sueño en mis manos.

Ya veo...— una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kiritsugu— Entonces, puedo estar en paz.

Naruto miro a Kiritsugu por unos segundos, solo para volver a mirar el cielo y las estrellas.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ambos tenían sueños diferentes.

Kiritsugu deseaba ser un héroe de la justicia. Luchar por la benevolencia, justicia, lealtad. Deseaba ser un justiciero que ayudara a las personas en necesidad.

Él era diferente. Deseaba ser un héroe para los que amaba. Deseaba salvar a sus seres queridos de los males que se pusieran en su camino. Protegerlos del mal. Proteger a los demás del mal. Ser un héroe.

Pero por el amor que le tenía a su padre adoptivo. Dejo ese sueño de lado para tener el de su padre en sus manos. Ser un héroe de la justicia.

Con el pasar del tiempo en la casa de Kiritsugu, Naruto comenzó a entrenar nuevas disciplinas, entrenar nuevas habilidades, aprender nuevos conocimientos.

Puede que Kiritsugu prefería el combate a larga distancia, pero no tuvo problemas en leer un libro de artes marciales y enseñarle a su hijo como luchar. Kiritsugu le enseño a su hijo donde golpear, como esquivar, ser consciente de los movimientos de su adversario, etc.

Lo siguiente que Naruto aprendió fue un estilo de combate con dos espadas, algo que deseaba practicar formalmente desde hace tiempo. Ya era muy dotado en el **Kendou** y **Kenjutsu** , pero gracias a Kiritsugu, se adiestro en la esgrima.

Otra cosa que Naruto comenzó a aprender era el **Kyudou** y **Kyujutsu**. El arte del arco y flecha era algo que admiro desde pequeño. La oportunidad de poder practicarlo formalmente y en su propia casa era perfecta.

Fue gracias a Kiritsugu que adquirió diversos conocimientos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero también gano conocimientos en las armas de fuego, tales como rifles, pistolas, automáticas y semiautomáticas, explosivos, etc.

También, Naruto empezó a ampliar su despensa de conocimientos y libros, tanto de historia, cultura, la vida en otros países y continentes, incluso aprendió inglés en menos de un año, y continuaba con el italiano.

Las cosas en el pueblo siguieron su mismo camino, solo que algo cambio en Naruto, porque ahora visitaba regularmente el orfanato para ver a Lily, la única mujer que pudo considerar una madre en su vida y se dirigía a la casa de Kariya para practicar **Kendou** , **Kenjutsu** y visitar al hombre, algo que Kariya agradecía y le encantaba.

Al llegar a su casa, Naruto entro, sacándose sus zapatillas blancas con franjas azules. Al dirigirse a su habitación, se vistió con un Kimono negro.

Su vida fue perfecta. Fue hasta que algo lo golpeó duramente.

Entrando a la habitación de su padre adoptivo, Naruto observo a su padre, que estaba acostado en su Futon.

Hola…Kiritsugu.— dijo Naruto sentándose en posición Seiza, mirando al hombre con tristeza.

Su padre estaba enfermo y no daba signos de mejorar.

Mi tiempo se está acabando…— dijo Kiritsugu mirando al techo con ojos cansados— Con que así es…

Naruto tenía las manos en su regazo, y su vista estaba sentada sus manos.

Parece que si…— dijo Naruto, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que bajaban por sus ojos.

Naruto…— el niño dejo de mirar al suelo para mirar a su padre— Puede que haya hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida…pero tú no eres una de ellas…— Naruto ahogo un pequeño sollozo— Eres un niño tan bueno…

No mucho después de esas palabras, Kiritsugu entro en un sueño del cual no despertó. Dejando a Naruto solo y deprimido, pero si no fuera por Kariya y Lily, abría perecido en la tristeza y dolor.

Viendo como el niño ahora estaba solo, Kariya decidió convertirse en su tutor hasta que tuviera una mayor edad, y el hombre comenzó a visitar la residencia Emiya para asegurarse que el niño estuviera bien.

Naruto caminaba solo por las calles, con el objetivo de ir al orfanato para visitar a Lily-san.

No había cambiado mucho en los años, solo su altura y físico convirtiéndose en un niño alto para su edad, 1.55 y muy fuerte. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón largo azul, zapatillas blancas con rayas azules, y una camiseta blanca con dos líneas azules verticales en la zona del corazón. Lo único que cambio desde ese día fue que ya no llevaba su crucifijo, porque ahora llevaba una cicatriz con forma de cruz el medio de la clavícula para recordarlo.

Caminando hasta que llego al orfanato, Naruto noto algo extraño al verlo de cerca.

Su padre le enseño un poco de magia, por lo que ahora era lo suficientemente dotado como para reconocer una barrera alrededor del orfanato.

Acercándose a ella, Naruto analizo la barrera. Luego de unos segundos, Naruto asistió con la cabeza, y rompió la barrera, pudiendo pasar y acerarse al orfanato, solo que con un paso más lento y cauteloso.

Naruto continúo su camino hasta que se tomó con las puertas del orfanato, las abrió lentamente mientras caminaba con sigilo y a paso lento.

Todo el silencio que había le desagradaba. A esta hora deberían haber niños jugando en el jardín, o incluso las monjas deberían estar de pie alrededor de la zona, cuidando a los demás.

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar algo que nunca en su vida escucho.

Gruñidos. Pero no cualquier gruñido, sino unos provocados por humanos por lo que Naruto creía.

Se detuvo completamente mientras trataba de escuchar y descifrar lo que sucedía. Caminando lentamente y con sigilo, Naruto se aproximó a una esquina del corredor por donde estaba, y miro por la esquina de su ojo para asegurarse de no ser detectado. Lo que vio le provoco abrir los ojos ampliamente en estado de shock.

Niños y una monja estaban comiendo algo en el suelo. Pero era que cosa estaban comiendo y su apariencia lo que destacaban. Su piel era gris, sus ojos rojos con esclerótica negra, y algunas heridas en su cuerpo, siendo mordidas las más destacables. Lo que comían era otra monja, una que llevaba una mueca de miedo y desesperación en su rostro mientras miraba al frente.

Naruto miro eso en estado de shock, sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero el niño dejo de pensar cuando sintió una pequeña mano agarrar su hombro, y volteándose rápidamente con su puño en alto, Naruto vio a un niño conocido.

Akito era un niño que habían adoptado hace años por lo que Naruto recordaba, verlo aquí de todos los lugares le provoco a Naruto leve asombro.

Tú…— dijo Naruto sorprendido, pero Akito coloco una mano en su boca, y le hizo una seña de silencio. Naruto ahora se dio cuanta. Los gruñidos y el ruido de la carne siendo separada del cuerpo dejaron de escucharse, para luego de unos segundos volver.

Diciéndole en susurros que lo siguiera, Naruto comenzó a moverse siguiendo a Akito con sigilo y discreción, notando como dentro del orfanato estaba infestado de esos "zombis".

Continuaron caminando por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron a una habitación a la que entraron, para luego bloquear la entrada con un mueble, todo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?— pregunto Naruto entre susurros notando la vestimenta de Akito.

El niño llevaba un conjunto de ropa gris con un número inscrito en la zona de su corazón. "046". Eso le resultaba extraño a Naruto.

¿Tú no sabes nada?— susurro con incredulidad, viendo como el niño continuaba observándolo— Todo se fue al inferno…

¿Que son esos "zombis"?— pregunto Naruto con un susurro mientras que Akito lo miro confundido.

No lo sé…— dijo mientras negaba—Los científicos los estuvieron creando durante años…

Años…científicos… ¿Qué quieres decir?— Naruto miraba a Akito confundido, sin saber que decía.

De verdad no sabes nada…— Akito miro seriamente a Naruto— Alguien ha estado experimentando con nosotros desde hace tiempo.— Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso— Pero algo salió mal, y todos esos monstruos escaparon, yo fui uno de los únicos que pudo escapar.

…Debemos salir de aquí…— dijo Naruto mientras Akito asistía— Y destruir el orfanato…

¿Cómo?— pregunto Akito mientras que Naruto recordaba el almacén de armas de Kiritsugu.

Tengo los objetos necesarios para hacerlo…— dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Akito también estaba por hacerlo, pero algo lo tomo de la pierna, y luego sintió una mordida en su pie. El niño grito de dolor mientras algo continuaba mordiendo su pierna, pero Naruto llego rápidamente, tomando a Akito de la mano para alejarlo de la cosa que lo mordió.

El culpable resulto ser un niño algo menor que ellos, con su cuerpo cubierto de mordidas y sangre chorreando de él. El pequeño niño comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ellos, pero Naruto se colocó al lado de un librero que había en la habitación, y empujándolo, consiguió hacer que el librero cayera arriba del zombi, matándolo instantáneamente al aplastarle la cabeza.

Akito miro con tristeza su pierna, mientras que Naruto lo miro con duda.

…Akito…— dijo mientras el niño lo miraba con algunas lágrimas—Debemos irnos…

Ya no podré irme…— dijo con tristeza y dolor— He visto esto muchas veces…— Akito recordó como los otros sujetos de prueba eran mordidos por los monstruos, y poco tiempo después, cambiaban y se transformaban, para ser iguales a ellos— Una vez que te muerden… estas perdido…

Oye…— Naruto dijo con duda mientras sus ojos se llenaban de desesperación— Debe haber una cura….debe haber algo que te cure, por esa razón debemos irnos…

Eso no sucederá…— dijo mientras unos cuantos golpes comenzaron a escucharse en la puerta— Escapa, yo los distraeré…pero prométeme algo…— Akito sonrió con tristeza mientras volteaba— Vuela este lugar en pedazos…

Naruto miro incrédulo como Akito quito lo que bloqueaba la puerta, y cuando trato de detenerlo, el niño la abrió, dejando pasar a muchos muertos vivientes que lo tomaron y comenzaron a morderlo y comerlo mientras aún estaba vivo por lo que soltó grandes gritos de dolor.

Naruto permaneció en estado de shock mientras miraba eso incrédulo y con tristeza.

Akito murió por su culpa. Si hubiera estado más atento, esa cosa no lo hubiera mordido. Si hubiera sido más rápido, tal vez hubiera podido detenerlo y evitar que abriera la puerta.

Naruto dejo de pensar mientras se obligaba a correr hacia la puerta y huir rápidamente.

El sacrificio de Akito serviría para evitar que esa plaga se propagara por la ciudad. Y como héroe de la justicia, su deber era evitar que esa enfermedad se propagara, destruyendo el orfanato para hacerlo, sin importar la muerte de Akito.

Ser un héroe de la justicia significaba eso después de todo. Salvar a muchos a costa de pocos. Y el orfanato serían los pocos que perecerían por el bien del pueblo.

Corriendo rápidamente, Naruto se dirigía a la salida, evitando los muertos que se le acercaban, y al llegar a la salida, cerró la puerta, bloqueándola con un hechizo mágico para impedir que alguien salga del orfanato. Muchos de los muertos comenzaron a golpear la puerta, y Naruto sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que la rompieran y se propagaran como la peste por el pueblo.

Corriendo rápidamente a su casa sin detenerse, Naruto se dirigió al almacén de armas de Kiritsugu.

Gracias a su padre, Naruto gano unos cuantos conocimientos con las armas de fuego y algunos otros de sus utensilios. Tomando los explosivos C4, Naruto las guardo en una mochila, y tomo un detonador a distancia. Lo siguiente que recogió del almacén fueron unos binoculares, y luego de tomarlos, volvió a correr dirigiéndose rápidamente al orfanato, rogando que los monstruos no hayan escapado.

Al llegar al orfanato, Naruto comenzó a colocar los explosivos a los alrededores de la estructura, teniendo especial cuidado de ser cauteloso. Noto que dejaron de golpear la puerta, y que los monstruos estaban más concentrados en comer algo que en el exterior. Eso era bueno y malo. Bueno porque Naruto tendría tiempo y malo porque significaba que los zombis estaban degustando a alguien de adentro.

Pero Naruto continúo con su trabajo de colocar los explosivos con una cosa en mente.

Sus ideales le decían que debía hacer esto. Destruir el orfanato para evitar que los zombis se propagaran por el pueblo y evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes. Ser un héroe de la justicia dictaba eso. Salvar a muchos sacrificando a unos pocos, sin importar quienes fueran. Esos eran los ideales que Kiritsugu le había dejado y Naruto los seguiría.

Con sus binoculares en sus ojos, Naruto vio desde una distancia segura como los zombis se movían dentro del orfanato, comiendo algo que encontraban, tratando de buscar sobrevivientes, pero mientras observaba el orfanato vio algo que causo que sus ojos se abrieran en estado de shock.

Lily corría con desesperación buscando una salida del orfanato. Y ella se acercaba a la salida, llevando un buen grupo de zombis detrás de ella. La mujer corrió despavorida hasta llegar a donde estaba la salida, y cerro una puerta que estaba detrás de ella, causando que los zombis comenzaran a golpear la puerta, destruyéndola poco a poco, mientras que Lily trataba con desesperación abrir la puerta hacia su salvación.

Eso dejo a Naruto en shock. Si Lily abría esa puerta, significaba que todo el pueblo perecería. Si detonaba los explosivos ahora, y destruía el orfanato con Lily dentro, significaba que todo el pueblo se salvaría.

" _¿Qué hago….?"_ — se preguntó mientras observaba con miedo como Lily trataba de abrir la puerta, mientras que los zombis rompían la otra puerta— _"¡¿Qué hago?!"_

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Naruto. Lily fue como su madre durante toda su estadía en el orfanato.

Matarla significaba matarse a sí mismo, porque sin ella, no tenía vida.

" _Kiritsugu, tu creías que salvar a una persona sobre muchas otras era maldad…"_ — dijo Naruto mientras bajaba su dispositivo— " _Yo solo deseo que Lily-san…no…yo solo deseo que Kaa-san esté bien, y si eso es considerado maldad..."_ — Naruto bajo el detonador, mientras comenzaba a correr rápidamente con dirección al orfanato, y al llegar, abrió la puerta— _"Entonces seré la maldad"_

Lily abrió los ojos mientras Naruto tomaba su mano, y los zombis rompían la puerta. Ambos humanos comenzaron a correr mientras que los zombis también los seguían. Muchos de esos monstruos comenzaron a salir del orfanato, demostrando la cantidad abismal que había, Naruto no podía calcularlo con precisión al estar corriendo con Lily tomando de la mano, pero si tuviera que decidir, diría que seguramente unos sesenta zombis estaban en su espalda.

Naruto corrió rápidamente con Lily de la mano dejando atrás a los zombis en unos instantes, y siguió corriendo, con Lily a rastras, y con el destino a la casa de Kiritsugu para activar la barrera y estar seguros de lo que pronto se convertiría en una masacre.

Mientras Naruto corría, pudo ver como alguien los esperaba a unos metros de distancia. Kariya llevaba puesto su Gi tradicional, solo que ahora en sus manos había una Katana, que apretaba ferozmente mientras miraba al niño y la monja con determinación brillando en sus ojos.

¡No importa lo que sean, no les permitiré acercarse a Naruto-kun!— grito mientras Naruto pasaba corriendo a su lado, y se detenía para gritar unas palabras.

¡Kariya-sensei!— grito mientras se detenía con Lily—¡Venga con nosotros!

Eso no pasara…— dijo mientras uno de los muertos se acercaba, pero su cabeza fue cercenada por la espada de Kariya— Yo te defenderé hasta la muerte...— luego de decir eso, Kariya grito ferozmente con determinación.

El hombre comenzó a gritar mientras corría hacia la gran agrupación de muertos vivientes, con el objetivo de ser la carnada y lograr que Naruto escapara con la monja.

Naruto vio eso incrédulo mientras gritaba que se detuviera, pero sus palabras quedaron en odios sordos, y solo pudo ver con desesperación como Kariya asesinaba a unos cuantos zombis, recibiendo unas mordidas en el proceso, para luego perecer por la supremacía numérica.

El pelo de Naruto cubrió sus ojos mientras miraba como Kariya, a pesar de estar siendo devorado vivo por esas cosas, sonreía mientras luchaba para llevarse a cuantos pueda. Con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, Naruto comenzó a correr de nuevo, llevándose a Lily, que no paraba de rezar por el alma bondadosa de Takigawa Kariya.

Al llegar a su hogar, Naruto activo una barrera que recubría la casa de Kiritsugu, y al entrar en casa, llegando a la cocina, tomo aire mientras que Lily hacia lo mismo.

Naruto…— susurro Lily con dificultad mientras observaba a Naruto con amor y felicidad— Gracias…

…— respirando pesadamente, Naruto se acercó a Lily para abrazarla, susurrando una palabra, causando que Lily abriera sus ojos sorprendía— Kaa-san…

Naruto comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Lily, aliviado de que ella este viva, mientras que Lily abrazaba fuertemente a Naruto, acariciando su cabello y soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Que tierno…— dijo una voz bulliciosa mientras que Lily abría sus ojos— Enserio, eres una hija desconsiderada.

Naruto termino rápidamente su abrazo mientras miraba incrédulo al invasor, que reconoció como el dueño del orfanato.

George, o padre George como era llamado dentro del orfanato. Era un hombre mayor de unos 45 años, con cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, ojos grises, que ahora rebozaban de locura. Su ropa y nueva apariencia era lo que más llamaba la atención de Naruto, porque ahora el brazo derecho de George dejo de ser algo que podría ser llamado brazo, para convertirse en una agrupación de tentáculos que tenían la forma de su brazo derecho. Y su ropa era algo poco usual, una bata blanca, una ropa que comúnmente usaría un doctor, o un científico. El padre George no solo era famoso por ser el dueño del orfanato, sino por tener una hija, siendo Lily.

Padre George…— dijo con asombro, pero pensando algo en su mente— _"Logro pasar la barrera…él no es normal"_

Naruto…— dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba algo de su espalda con su mano izquierda, siendo un cuchillo atado a una cuerda—Si me disculpas, debo hacer algo importante…— el hombre arrojo el cuchillo, y lo clavo directamente en Lily, causando que Naruto abriera ampliamente los ojos— Castigar a mi desconsiderada hija.

¡Kaa-san!— grito Naruto mientras trataba de atraparla, pero George jalo de la cuerda, haciendo que Lily cayera al suelo.

Viendo a la mujer que consideraba una madre en ese estado, Naruto miro a George con enojo mientras gritaba unas palabras.

¿¡Oye, porque haces esto!? ¡Ella es tu propia hija!— grito Naruto con furia sosteniendo a Lily, que ahora miraba a su padre con miedo.

Oye…— susurro con enojo mientras gruñía un poco— ¿¡Quién te dio permiso para hablar, mocoso!?— grito mientras enviaba su cuchillo hacia el niño, pero Naruto reacciono rápidamente.

Usando algo de la magia crear un escudo mágico, Naruto logro bloquear el ataque de George, pero su escudo se rompió cuando el arma choco contra él.

Naruto.— dijo Lily con preocupación mientras ayudaba al niño a levantarse, mientras que su padre comenzaba a temblar.

Oye, ¿porque bloqueaste eso?— dijo mientras temblaba un poco—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué bloqueaste mi ataque?!— grito con furia mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, y durante el cambio, George empezó a reír fuertemente.

El cuerpo de George comenzó a crecer, sus piernas se transformaron en picos amorfos, mientras que su brazo de tentáculos se separaba, mostrado que ahora los tentáculos poseían filosas puntas en ellos. La piel del hombre se tornó gris, mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojos, y su esclerótica negra.

George reía mientras su cuerpo termino el cambio, y miro como Naruto huía con Lily, causando que sus ojos se afilaran.

Naruto y Lily corrían por la casa con el objetivo de huir de George, mientras huían, llegaron a la sección donde se hallaba el jardín. Naruto hubiera continuado corriendo, pero un gemido de dolor de Lily causo que se detuviera abruptamente mientras miraba a la mujer con preocupación.

Kaa-san, tu herida…— dijo Naruto con preocupación mientras que Lily hacia presión, tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor.

Estaré bien…— dijo Lily mientras una sombra se hacía presente en el **shōji** ("Esas puertas que se abren empujándolas para el costado")- ¡Naruto…!— Lily trato de gritar cuando noto la sombra, pero ya era tarde.

George estaba detrás de la puerta, y la rompió mientras embestía salvajemente a Naruto y Lily, haciendo que ambos salieran despedidos al jardín, rompiendo el cristal en su camino. Pero Naruto vio como el ataque principalmente iba dirigido a Lily, y logro cubrir a la mujer con su cuerpo, recibiendo las cortadas de los tentáculos en su espalda.

Sorpresivamente, esos cortes fueron curados poco después de ser hechos, y Naruto gruño mientras era ayudado a levantarse por Lily.

Naruto, no me interrumpas…— dijo George mientras salía de la casa— Después de que la mate, sigues tu….— los ojos de George brillaron con locura mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa— ¡No te saltes tu turno!

Naruto gruñía mientras se levantaba completamente, mientras que Lily miro con lágrimas al niño que llego a ver como su propio hijo.

¡Padre!— grito Lily mientras se colocaba frente a Naruto, con sus brazos extendidos en una posición protectora, haciendo que Naruto la mirara incrédulo— ¡No le hagas daño, te lo suplico!

Primero me suplicas porque no tome al mocoso, ¡y ahora no me permites matarlo!— grito con enojo mientras Lily temblaba un poco— Por años ese mocoso estuvo en mis ojos, fue una buena idea no matarlo como su madre.

Esa palabra atrajo la atención de Naruto mientras se paraba, preparado para gritarle a George en busca de información, pero las siguientes palabras del mutante causaron que abriera sus ojos en estado de shock.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?— dijo con locura mientras abría ampliamente los ojos—¡Eso es feo, hija!— grito fuertemente mientras Lily no cambiaba su posición— Como mi hija, no me queda otra que matarte…

¡Kaa-san, huye!— grito Naruto con desesperación mientras que Lily permanecía sin moverse— ¡George dejo de ser tu padre! ¡Él te matara si no huyes!

Está bien… huye tu…— dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientras volteaba levemente, para que Naruto la viera sonreír con alegría— Morir por mi hijo es algo que no me importa…

Eres una mala niña…— susurro mientras los tentáculos de su mano creaban una mano— Papa te va a dar una lección…

La mano de tentáculos de George comenzó a estirarse y dirigirse rápidamente hacia el pecho de Lily, y al llegar, Naruto grito con desesperación y dolor al ver como esa mano atravesaba el pecho de la mujer que amo como una madre, enterrándose profundamente en su corazón.

¡Kaa-san!— grito Naruto mientras Lily caía al suelo con un gran agujero en su pecho, justo en el lugar de su corazón. Al llegar al lado de la mujer, Naruto le quito el velo de su cabeza y la acuno en sus brazos, llorando lágrimas de dolor— ¡Kaa-san!

Ella siempre fue un fracaso…— dijo George negando con la cabeza— Era demasiado blanda con ustedes…incluso los amaba.— George comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Naruto, que no abandonaba su lugar al lado de Lily y apretaba sus dientes con furia— Fue ella quien me suplico hace años no usarte para experimentos por tu poder natural, y fue ella quien me suplico que no te tomara como un sujeto de pruebas…supongo que ahora que no está ella, puedo experimentar contigo tanto como quiera.

¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto con desesperación y dolor, pero luego abrió los ojos al recibir una patada en su estómago, siendo el culpable George.

Esa patada envió a Naruto al cobertizo, y al llegar choco fuertemente con la pared, escupiendo algo de sangre por eso.

Mira, ahora debo recuperar a varios experimentos fallidos…— dijo la voz de George acercándose— Y me gusta hacerlos sufrir tanto como pueda… ¡Voy a practicar contigo!— grito mientras sus tentáculos comenzaban a moverse rápidamente.

La gran cantidad de tentáculos comenzó a golpear a Naruto en repetidas partes del cuerpo, cortándolo y lastimándolo severamente. Manos, brazos, piernas, espalda, rostro, casi todo su cuerpo era sometido a esa tortura. Mientras Naruto era torturado por varios minutos, el niño pensaba en su padre adoptivo.

" _Lo he perdido…"_ — pensó viendo la imagen de Kiritsugu cuando conversaban bajo la luz de la luna, luego esa imagen fue cambiada por Kariya— _"Lo he perdido…"_ — el musculoso amable que trato de hacer sentir mejor a un niño huérfano, cuando pudo ignorarlo como el resto— _"Y lo he perdido"_ \- la última imagen fue de la mujer que amo como a una madre. Su sonrisa amable y bella en su hermoso rostro. Como sangre caliente se corría por sus manos en el momento de su muerte— _"He dejado a cada uno de ellos atrás"_

Aun estas consiente…— dijo George con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Naruto del cuello, apretando un poco— ¿Ya estás listo para irnos?

…Cállate, fenómeno…— respondió Naruto mientras levantaba su mano y apretaba la muñeca de George.

¡Más respeto a los mayores!— grito mientras lanzaba al niño al otro lado del cobertizo, y el pequeño cayó sobre una pila de cajas, sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo por las anteriores heridas. Pero dichas heridas comenzaron a curarse mientras Naruto escupía algo de sangre y se levantaba lentamente.

" _No existen los milagros"_ — pensó Naruto mientras trataba de levantarse— _"Ni existe la esperanza"_

Parece que aun tienes algo de fuerza…— dijo George mientras su brazo de tentáculos volvía a armarse— Tal vez con un brazo menos dejes de moverte…

" _Mi ideal…se desvanece en la oscuridad…"_ — eran los pensamientos del niño— _"Aun así…"_ — Naruto se colocó de rodillas mientras era iluminado por la luz de la luna— _"Mi cuerpo aún permanece"_

Lentamente, la mano de George comenzó a acercarse, e inconscientemente, Naruto pensó en dos armas que le serian de ayuda. Instintivamente, comenzó a realizar unos pasos.

Pensó en que armas le serian útiles.

Pensó en su estructura básica.

Imagino que materiales se utilizaron para su creación.

Imito las técnicas de producción.

Imagino como se fortalecería el arma al sumar las experiencias de combate.

…Trajo el arma a la actualidad.

Cuando el brazo de George estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, fue repentinamente cortado por Naruto, que ahora llevaba dos espadas en sus manos, pero no eran cualquier espada, eran Kanshō y Bakuya, **Gan Jiang y Mo Ye** , las espadas casadas, elaboradas por el herrero chino Gan Jiang.

¡Mi brazo…!— gritaba George con asombro y repentino dolor mientras retraía sus tentáculos cortados.

Naruto observo con seriedad al mutante mientras líneas azules se marcaban en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Eso es…— susurro George con sorpresa viendo como líneas azules en el cuerpo de Naruto comenzaron a resplandecer y notando esas peculiares espadas que representaban el Yin y el Yang— Su **Sacred Gear** …— los ojos de George volvieron a brillar con locura mientras volvía a gritar— ¡Qué demonios! ¡Qué demonios!

El padre arrogo un cuchillo hacia Naruto, causando que el niño se agachara para esquivarlo mientras corría con dirección al mutante, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se detuvo porque no podía moverse, y mirando sus espadas, vio como ellas eran sujetas por los tentáculos cortados de George.

¡Muy lento! ¡Mi brazo puede moverse incluso si es cortado!— grito George mientras elevaba su pierna con destino a darle una patada a Naruto, pero el niño soltó su espada y le entrego un fuerte golpe en el rostro, causando que el monstruo retrocediera escupiendo sangre, pero al abrir los ojos, lo único que pudo ver fueron los pies de Naruto que se dirigían a su rostro en una patada doble, que acertó de lleno en su rostro, haciendo que saliera despedido hacia atrás.

Levantándose lentamente, George miro a Naruto con odio mientras temblaba un poco. Pero el niño lo ignoraba, ya que lo único que hacía era sostener el velo de Lily, y luego mirar levemente su cuerpo.

Tú…— susurro con enojo mientras su cuerpo temblaba—¡Tú solo eres mi diversión!

Luego de gritar esas palabras, George se transformó en un auténtico monstruo. Un monstruo con la apariencia de muchos tentáculos unidos, y alto, siendo tan grande como la residencia Emiya.

El ahora monstruo envió sus afilados tentáculos de su brazo derecho, con destino hacia Naruto, pero el niño susurro unas palabras mientras volvía a repetir el proceso que realizo dentro del cobertizo.

 **Trace On** …— dijo mientras comenzaba a correr con dirección a George, creando a Kanshou y Bakuya en sus manos y utilizando para cortar los tentáculos que intentaban cortarlo o encertarlo.

Cortando una gran agrupación de tentáculos, Naruto tuvo que saltar y dar una voltereta en el aire para evitar un puño de George, y al aterrizar, lanzo sus espadas para clavarlas en el brazo del monstruo. Creando otras dos espadas idénticas, Naruto las clavo en la carne del fenómeno para luego saltar y esquivar un gran puño, retrocediendo, Naruto creo muchas espadas Kanshou y Bakuya a su alrededor, y las lanzo hacia George encertándolas en su carne, clavándolas profundamente.

Corriendo rápidamente, Naruto paso por debajo de las piernas del monstruo, dejando clavadas sus espadas en la carne de George. Y al llegar al otro lado, el monstruo le envió un puño a Naruto, pero el humano salto para subirse en el puño y comenzar a correr, y al llegar al hombro, Naruto salto elevando sus espadas para cortar profundamente a George, derramando una gran cantidad de sangre.

Pero el fenómeno ignoro eso mientras convertía sus tentáculos en puños y comenzaba a golpear en donde estaba Naruto, levantado una gran cantidad de polvo. Luego de estar golpeando por un tiempo, el monstruo dejo de golpear para notar que el niño no estaba por ningún lado, y volteando su rostro, noto que Naruto estaba a unos metros de distancia, mirándolo con seriedad y sin emociones.

Gruñendo y gritando con furia, George envió sus afilados tentáculos hacia Naruto, pero el niño creo sus espadas Yin y Yang cortándolos, y al momento de estar cerca, el monstruo transformo sus tentáculos en un puño, golpeando el suelo, pero Naruto salto para volver a subir a su puño, y correr por su brazo para saltar cuando más tentáculos se acercaban a él, y aterrizo en la cabeza de George, donde clavo profundamente sus espadas.

¡Explota!— grito mientras las venas de su rostro se marcaban en azul, y luego, líneas azules se marcaron por el cuerpo monstruoso de George, y las espadas que Naruto clavo en su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar y desprender un enorme brillo, y al cesar, las espadas que Naruto antes había clavado aumentaron drásticamente su tamaño, tanto para igualar al del monstruo.

Los miembros de George comenzaron a desprenderse mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de sangre, gritando todo el tiempo, mientras que Naruto se subía a la barrera que cubría su casa para mirar con seriedad a George.

Aun sigues con vida…— afirmo con seriedad mientras elevaba su brazo izquierdo, y en un brillo azul, apareció su amado arco que utilizaba para practicar Kyudou— Sobrevive a esto si puedes….— elevando su mano derecha, Naruto hizo aparecer una flecha tradicional de madera, pero algo había fuera de lo normal en ella, porque poseía un C4 conectado.

Colocándose en la pose tradicional de **Kyudou** , Naruto estaba a punto de disparar su flecha cuando vio el velo de Lily volando por el aire. Naruto abrió los ojos mientras lentamente retiraba la flecha del arco. Marcas azules cubrieron la flecha.

" _Kaa-san…"_ — pensó Naruto cerrando los ojos _—"Gracias…"_

Una toz se escuchó detrás de Naruto, y el niño pudo ver como alguien escupía sangre. El culpable era George, que ahora poseía su flecha clavada profundamente en su corazón, tanto que traspasaba su espalda.

¿Co-Como? ¿Cómo tú…?— dijo George con dificultad mientras sangre se escapaba de sus labios—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Tú mismo lo dijiste.— respondió Naruto sin voltear a verlo-"Mi brazo puede moverse incluso si es cortado"— repitió sus mismas palabras en ese momento— En medio de la pelea usaste a ese monstruo como señuelo.

Retirado la flecha del cuerpo de George, el hombre cayó al suelo mientras se arrastraba para huir del niño.

Fue cuando Naruto lo noto.

George ahora mismo se veía patético mientras se arrastraba con un brazo menos y dejado un rastro de sangre.

El anciano era patético. Experimento en niños y seres con un objetivo que Naruto no sabía. Tal vez para sí mismo, tal vez para algo más, pero esos experimentos fueron realizados en sí mismo, convirtiéndolo en el monstruo que era ahora.

¿A cuántas personas tuvo que sacrificar para ser lo que era?

Pero eso no le importaba, porque en el aire, justo arriba de George, se crearon un par de espadas Yin y Yang, que se clavaron profundamente en las piernas de George, tanto que se clavaron en la roca debajo de ellas.

El hombre soltó un grito de dolor por eso mientras trataba de moverse desesperadamente, y escucho unas palabras del niño.

¿Quién era mi madre?- pregunto Naruto con seriedad mientras George lo ignorada, causando que frunciera el ceño mientras creaba otra espada Yang, y la clavaba en su estómago, sacándole otro grito de dolor— Si me lo dices, te dejare vivir.

…K-Kushina Uzumaki….— el hombre tosió algo de sangre—Ya te lo dije… ¡Ya te lo dije!- grito con desesperación, escuchando los gruñidos que se aproximaban, seguramente sus experimentos se acercaban con rapidez y en su estado actual no podría hacerles ni cosquillas.

Está bien…— Naruto volteo mientras comenzaba a irse, haciendo que sus espadas desaparecieran en polvo azul, y fue cuando George lo noto. Muchos de sus experimentos rodeaban el área, y se acercaban con malas intenciones. El hombre grito con desesperación por ayuda, pero el niño no lo escucho mientras cortaba las cabezas de unos zombis con su espada— Dije que yo no te mataría… nunca dije nada de ellos.

El niño continúo su camino sin ningún destino fijo en mente.

Lo acababa de perder todo.

Perdió a su padre adoptivo hace poco. Perdió al hombre que veía como un segundo padre. Perdió a su madre y…perdió su ideal.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Naruto y Gilgamesh en esta reescritura tuvieron un encuentro. Fue este encuentro que logro convencer a Gilgamesh de no destruir la humanidad actual. Aun.

Contrario a lo que piensen algunos, Gilgamesh no es del todo malo. En Fate Unlimited Blade Works Gilgamesh fue corrompido por el Grial, por esa razón fue tan despiadado y sádico.

Tratare de no separarme de la personalidad de Gilgamesh en este Fem. Por lo tanto, creo que ella no aceptaría ser parte de un harem, a menos que ella sea la primera en todo. Básicamente, que ella sea el rey del harem y que Naruto sea una de sus esposas.

Tengo una duda. Con respecto al nombre de Gilgamesh. Creo que merece otro nombre. Vieron que Arturia tiene ese nombre cuando en la leyenda fue llamada Arthur. En esta historia Gilgamesh podría ser un caso similar, ser llamada Gilgamesh cuando en realidad su nombre puede ser…no se…eso les pregunto. El nombre de Fem Gilgamesh, ¿Cuál sería? Gilga, Gilgamesha, ayúdenme a elegir, porque si no, ella seguirá llamándose Gilgamesh o GIlgamesha.

Estoy considerando seriamente la idea de hacer a Naruto un homúnculo, solo para decirles.

El encuentro entre Gilgamesh y Naruto estuvo muy inspirado en una historia que lei llamada **Fate:** **Heaven's Works**.

Otra cosa. ¿Quieren que deje la anterior historia? O la borro.

Para los que siguán estando decepcionados con la pelea que hubo entre George y Naruto, les recuerdo algo.

Naruto es humano. Aun no sabe cómo modificar su rendimiento físico con magia. Aun no tiene mucho conocimiento en la magia, solo algo más avanzado que lo básico.


End file.
